Pantasia Branch Asunder
by OROgoldenpair1
Summary: Headstrong Sophie Balzac Kirisaki makes an unexpected appearance at the Southern Tokyo Branch! She's got something up her sleeve and no one knows the cards now that she's in charge. The Pantasia Branch better be careful of what she's going to do next!
1. Chapter 1

Yo! It's me, OROgoldenpair1 again with another story! I came up this little joint a while back, and I think it's going to be a long one. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yakitate! Japan.

(This is in the P.O.V. of Kinoshita Kageto. Of course, nobody would remember who the heck that is. But, muhaha, that is why I created this. It's so he can finally get recognition. It's the guy with the bowl haircut that always gets ignored in the Southern Tokyo Pantasia branch that can duplicate himself. Any who, Enjoy!

"Nayate!"

I sighed with a sweat drop. Kawachi again must've found something interesting to be shocked at. Clad in my regular sky blue Southern Tokyo Branch employee outfit that was slightly wrinkled from a hard days work, I lifted a heavy basket of _pan_ and took it to the back of the store. I opened the almond brown colored door with a kick of my foot, and instantly saw what Kawachi was exclaiming about. Putting my basket of left over bread down slowly, I blinked at the sight. "Azuma-kun… Wh-what is this?" I exclaimed. Azuma slowly lifted his head out of the silver trash can. "I'm making Japan #70, Mukō kara chō!" He said, now lifting his arms. I and Kawachi instantly covered our noses. Azuma had brought out bread from the garbage, but it smelled funky and old. "What's with that, Azuma!" Kawachi said, now waving the air in front of his nose to make the statement. "I just said! Japan # 70! Now, don't let Boss see me with this, or he'll kick me out for laziness and feed me to the horse! The gnashing horse…" And we all shared a shudder, knowing exactly what he was talking about, which was the boss's special horse that could grind anything between its teeth. A ring at the front desk shook us and we suddenly remembered that we were all supposed to be on duty. I made my way to the front of the store, careful not to run into the boss.

"Welcome to the Southern Tokyo Pantasia Bread Bakery branch! How may I help you?"I said enthusiastically as soon as I reached the front desk. Although it may have seemed that way, I was used to this kind of thing, so it got quite boring at times. "Kino-kun? Why are you talking like that? It's weird…" I was slightly surprised at the usage of my name and opened my eyes. "Ahh, it's you, Azuma-chan! What brings you here today?" I asked politely, easing up a bit and resting my hand on top of the desk. I briefly looked past her and into the windows of the shop to see if there were any more people coming in. Of course, at this time of day, there was none. Visiting the shop was Azuma's sister. Every time she came to visit, I could tell that Azuma looked more and more like her every day. She unzipped her bike jacket and leisurely threw it at one of our sitting chairs. _Was she that familiar with this place?_ I asked in my head, sweat dropping. "So, Kino-kun, how's work for ya?" She asked, now sitting at one of our chairs behind the desk. I shrugged. "Same as always, with me doing all the work and all…" At this, we both sweat dropped. "Yahh, it's Azuma-chan!" A voice broke our train of thought, entering from the back kitchen and rooms. " Kawachi-kun!" She exclaimed enthusiastically, jumping up to give him her world famous sister headlock. "What brings you here?" Kawachi asked. "I just came to visit my three favorite bakers!" She speedily replied. I blushed, thinking that she counted me as one of them. "Wait, then what about Kanmuri-sama over here?" Shigeru said, waving excitedly from the front door. I didn't even notice him step inside the building. Everyone at the shop knew that he had a secret fetish for Azuma's sister, and even she knew herself. "Hai…" she said, suddenly dropping her mood to sullen and disgusted. "Ne, ne, have you come to taste my delicious _pan_ and have realized that I am your one… true…-" "IIKAGEN NI SHIRO!" She cut in, over dramatically kicking him out the doors to whence he came. She huffed and puffed in annoyance, then put on her regular smiling face as if what just happened didn't.(She said "Cut it out!" or "Enough!")

"Kazuma!" She called out, taking the liberty of going through the employee door and into the back area. "Nee-chan!" Azuma called out happily. They greeted each other with hugs. _When will __the comedy relief end…_ I thought idly in my mind. Gathering more freshly baked _pan_ from the kitchen, I brought myself back to the front of the store to arrange in the racks. Thinking many thoughts, my mind wandered to _pan_. I smelled the bread in my hands deeply. It was very good bread, I could tell, as usual. I remembered that I must not let down my game, and that Azuma and Kawachi are top level bakers, so I must get stronger as well in my baking. I remembered the promise I gave to Tsukino so long ago… That I would become an excellent baker and work for her for the rest of my baking career. Of course, she laughed, but I still had high hopes. I gently set the _pan_ down. After sometime, I noticed that Azuma's sister had finally left on her motorcycle.

Finally realizing that it was time for my shift break, I untied my baker's apron from around my waist. I stepped outside of the florescent bulb lit Pantasia shop and curiously looked diagonally across the littered street to where St. Pierre's Main Branch was. I did a double take. Who was _tha__t__?_ Standing outside of the St. Pierre's store was a tall and young woman with short blonde hair and a baker's outfit on who was looking towards our shop. She seemed slightly familiar for some reason. She glanced towards me and I waved awkwardly. I rushed back into the Pantasia. "Hey, mushroom head, what were you doing outside?" Kanmuri questioned me. I sighed in defeat- I knew he wasn't going to stop calling me that any time soon. "Nothing, really. However… There was this one lady standing outside of the Pierre store… I didn't know who she was." I answered. I soon saw the Boss rush of the back employee lounge. "Did she have short blonde hair?" He asked suddenly. "Boss! Uh, yes, she did…" I said, being startled by his rare appearance outside of the lounge because he was usually so lazy to get up. "That must be Sophie," He said, now marching towards the door. In a matter of few seconds we heard a loud shriek and saw Boss practically dragging her by the arm into the store. "Boss!" I cried with alarm. Once the woman was released, she set herself up straight and crossed her arms. "Geez, was that really necessary?" She complained. Out of the ruckus, both Kawachi and Azuma came out from the back. "Sophie! What are you doing here from France?" Azuma asked her. Wait a minute… that name sounded familiar. "Are you _the_ Sophie Kirisaki? Sister to Meister Kirisaki?" I asked. She nodded. Azuma came up to her and tugged her on her arm sleeve, looking up at her with questioning eyes. "Ok, ok! I'll answer your question. My brother ordered me to come down here… to be the vice manager of this shop. Now before you start freaking out, my bakery back in France is being taken care of by Tsukino." She answered. I had a million questions already starting to form, and it looked like the others did too.

"First off, Sophie, what made you to come down here and accept his request? Why did he tell you to do this?" Kawachi asked first. I nodded my head in agreement with his question. We were now all in the Lounge room with Kanmuri watching the shop on the outside. " Well, you see… My brother felt that this shop would need another baker with far more experience than you three," She said, pointing at Kawachi, Azuma, and me. "And to help organize this place more. He said, and I quote, 'They need all the help they can get'. Now and days, ever since he married Tsukino, I've been running things and becoming a leader, which I really don't mind being!" She said, smiling happily. I sweat dropped. "Hm. I see… well, since we know your strength as a baker, you're hired." The Boss said with a goofy grin. She suddenly stood up with her hands on her hips. "Now that I have been rightfully positioned, things are going to change around here!"

After the shop closed down for the day and the sunset was blinding in all its glory, all of us headed for our separate homes and locations except for Azuma and Kawachi, since they lived in the upper floor of the shop. My mind drifted once again to what Sophie had declared. _What could she possibly mean by "changes"?_ I wondered in my mind for the 5th time since she had said it. After everyone had gotten back to their stations and posts, nothing really changed. All she did was man my station at the front counter until it was time to switch shifts again. Today, only a few people came to the shop, like usual. However, I think their attitudes changed when they saw Sophie. The ever energetic girl made the customers _really_ want to come back I think. Back to reality, here I was walking on the sidewalk, just minding nature, seeing the birds flutter around while the sun drifted behind the tall trees. I felt a presence behind me and stopped to turn. "Ki-Kirisaki-san? Why are you following me?" I asked the girl in complete surprise. It seemed that she had been following me ever since I left the shop. Her usually happy face turned into a slight frown. "W-Well, I..." She lowered her head. I cocked my head to the side. "You don't have anywhere to stay, do you?" I asked. There was silence between us besides the occasional honking of cars and the whirring of their engines. "And let me also guess. You didn't want to stay at the shop upstairs with Azuma and Kawachi because that's not only uncomfortable, it's embarrassing. You couldn't ask the manager because it'll make you seem like you weren't prepared to come to this branch, and you couldn't ask Kanmuri because he's a perverted freak. So, the last resolution is me." I summarized. She raised her eyebrows in shock that I was able to tell what she was thinking so fast. I smiled genuinely because I could relate to her position; it has happened to me one too many times during my life in the circus, and I would want to help anyone that was caught in it. "You have no need to worry, Miss Kirisaki-san." I finished. I gestured for her to continue following me, this time by my right hand side, and I turned around to continue walking.

"Arigato, Kinoshita-san. Really, even I wouldn't have been this kind to someone." She thanked, sitting down at the low-level table inside my well structured apartment.. I smiled my usual circus-smile, and brought over the tea cups. I liked Lipton Tea. I do take fancy to the way Americans make their tea. "It is ok. Also… what did you mean by 'changes' when you said it in the shop?" I asked idly. She smiled sadistically, and I felt a cold chill down my back. "That'll have to wait for tomorrow, right? No more asking, Kinoshita-san." She said, her thin lips spreading into an even more devious smile. "H-Hai. Anyway, I have an extra bed that you can use, so just wait a moment as I get it ready." I said, pushing my legs towards the ground to stand.

I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach as I said a final 'Oyasuminasai' when I slid my door closed.

This whole series is going to be sequences of events. Chapters for every day Sophie works at the shop! I hope it'll be interesting as you get to see Sophie's never before seen personality! If you have any ideas to contribute, seriously, I'll look at them. Review? :D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yakitate! Japan ! Although all the fangirls would love to have Shigeru o_o Also, thank you readers, and thanks to The Yakitaku for reviewing! I'm really sorry for delays... I'm kinda bad at juggling story chapter making between my stories. I really hope that this goes somewhere, so please Review and leave comments and all. **The Yakitaku, guess what, I took your helpful advice!**

Recap of Chapter 1:

She smiled sadistically, and I felt a cold chill down my back. "That'll have to wait for tomorrow, right? No more asking, Kinoshita-san." She said, her thin lips spreading into an even more devious smile. "H-Hai. Anyway, I have an extra bed that you can use, so just wait a moment as I get it ready." I said, pushing my legs towards the ground to stand.

I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach as I said a final 'Oyasuminasai' when I slid my door closed.

Present~

My eyes battered open. I yawned and animatedly smacked my lips together. Now sitting up, I bothered to stretch. Then, I heard a shriek and a retch at the same time. Rushing out of my bedroom, I stood alert.

"Ohayo, Kinoshita-san!" She said in an unusually happy tone. I looked left and right to see if there was really any danger. It was silent all around my apartment, the shades on the windows rattling softly from the wind blowing inside. Sophie was in the kitchen, brewing something on the stove. It was then that I noticed the place had a putrid smell that forced itself into my nose and lungs.

"O-Ohayo…" I stuttered, still in wonder. "Kirisaki-san, could you please tell me where that scream erupted from?" I asked nimbly. She looked at me with a smile.

"It came from your bedroom, so I wouldn't know," She shrugged. I furrowed my eyebrows. Why would it come from my bedroom? I left the question open in the air.

"Ne, Kirisaki-san, what're you making?" I asked her.

"Snail and worm soup!" She smiled wider. When she turned back around, I had to hold my mouth closed lest I would throw up right then and there. Number 1, I hate snails. Number 2, she must be really bad at cooking things other than bread, like Azuma. I could tell from the horrible smell.

"I and my brother had nothing to eat on the streets when we were homeless and alone…we had no choice but to gather ingredients from homeless shelters to make our food. I learned this recipe from one of the cookbooks we had come across while we rummaged through trashcans. I think you'll like it," She told me. I smiled a grimaced smile. I could tell that the soup was memorable to her, but I don't think she honestly knew how bad it smelled. _Whoever threw out that cookbook made the right decision. Nobody can eat this!_ I thought mildly as she brought over a heaping bowl of some. When it was set in front of me at the table, I could almost pass out. Ohhh… No wonder the shriek and retch came from my room… It must've been my initial reaction after smelling this thing through the door. I looked at her from my side view as she was pouring me a drink. I could tell that she was anxious to see me try the food, and I did my best to smile back when she caught my eyes.

"Thank you, Kirisaki-"

"Sophie. Just call me Sophie-chan." She looked at me with amusement on her face.

"H-Hai… Sophie-chan." I was quite surprised that she would tell me to call her by her first name.

"Itadakimasu!" She said enthusiastically. She dug in as if she was so hungry that she could eat a horse. I looked down at my bowl, filled with swirling dead worms and snail bodies surrounded in a yellow liquid that resembled the liquid you'd find in egg drop soup. (A/N: Woot for whoever's tried Egg Drop Soup! :D) I shivered all over from head to toe.

"I...don't think I'm hungry. I'll…pass." I said. She looked at me with a tight smile and an unmatching death glare. "On second thought, I guess I'll try it." I put on a fake smile as I took my chopsticks and stabbed the creature.

We had arrived at the shop at 7:00 am. I yawned, wondering why the sky looked so bleak from the window. An omen...? I left this hanging in the air as well as I entered the storage room to get my apron. The Boss was already there, surprisingly, and I greeted him. When I looked closer, I saw that he was sleeping, a snot bubble blowing in and out of his nose. I sweat dropped, thinking that I should've figured.

"Ohayogozaimasu, Azuma-kun!" I said enthusiastically to him when I walked into the kitchen. Kawachi was next to him, and they were both staring at a rice maker. I walked over and stood facing the rice maker, trying to see what interesting thing about it they were looking at.

"What are you guys waiting for anyway?" I whispered.

"Azuma's making bread with the rice maker again. I'm only waiting here so I can get the biggest piece." Kawachi told me, none too secretly.

"Really? Hm. Well, I never got to have a piece of it last time, so…" I edged on. I knew that it was delicious, and I so needed to get the taste of Sophie's soup out of my mouth. The three of us stood there, waiting anxiously for the beeper to turn on, signifying that the bread was done. Simultaneously, all of us felt a dark presence behind us and we turned around.

"Kono baka... Anata wa nani o yatte iru to omoimasu ka?" A rumbling low voice roared across the room. Sophie's fists were clenched so tightly, her eyes, paralyzing. A dark aura surrounded her. (She said 'You idiots… What are you think you're doing?') A jaw drop graced our faces as she marched closer and closer to us.

A few minutes later, the three of us were standing in the cold wind outside, holding advertising boards. "Can somebody tell me how we ended up outside here?" Kawachi asked.

"The wrath of Sophie." I briefly answered. The door to the entrance of the shop never creaked once, meaning that she wouldn't even come outside to check on us. By the time 15 minutes had passed, the three of us huddled together in our uniforms, cold and almost blasted away by the wind. I looked towards the door, already trying to figure out a plan to get inside and snatch a coat, but Sophie was right there, her eyes piercing through the glass. _Scary woman… _I complained in my head.

By lunch time, the three of us were allowed to come back into the shop again. By then, our hair looked like windmill blades. In an uneasy atmosphere, we ate our lunches silently.

"Azuma, Kawachi, I have an assignment for you. We need to go around Tokyo to gather some ingredients…" The Boss announced as he arrived from the lounge area. Azuma and Kawachi perked their ears to listen.

"You see, the new owner of St. Pierre has requested a friendly bake-off to advertise both of our shops to get more business. I accepted. Why? Well, you guys haven't had a competition in ages, and your work is a little rusty! It's time to get your heads together once again!" He said enthusiastically. An enthusiastic smile spread across Azuma's face.

"Alright! Come on, Kawachi! It's time to get stuff to make some good ole _pan_!" Azuma said enthusiastically, racing out the door with Kawachi being pulled by the ear.

"My ear is going to come off!" -echoed through the streets as they made their way to the boss's car.

"They _do_ know that you're the only one with car keys… right?" Sophie asked with a sweat drop. The boss just waved sheepishly and followed behind the boys. The glass door behind him eerily shut and it had now come to my mind that I was alone with Sophie.

"Kiri… ah, Sophie-chan, what do you suppose we'll do while they're out?" I asked her hesitantly. Her face smiled with glee.

"Advertising!" She told me. I could almost see the light bulb go over her head.

"What _kind_ of advertising?" I asked her suspiciously. She smiled a sadistic smile. I was afraid. She took my hand and led me to the lounge room. She cornered me against the wall and smacked a hand next to my head, her face leaning closer. I stared at the hand, both twitching and blushing at the same time.

"What are you planning-" She suddenly pushed a weird looking outfit to my chest. Her grin widened.

"Put this on." She said, more like demanded. I nodded quickly and went to go change into the bathroom.

"IIIIIIIIIIIYYYAAAAAA!" I screamed shortly after. I poked my head outside the door.

"A bunny suit? A womanly bunny suit? Are you trying to kill me today, Sophie-chan?" I asked her, a sweat drop forming on my head. She was turned around so I couldn't see the reacting expression on her face. Once again I worried.

"Wear it or you're fired, it's that simple." She said, turning back around again. I gaped at her but hesitantly did as told. In 10 minutes I got back out, walking with the high heels, and she gave me a full elevator glance. She cat called, and I crossed my arms. It was form fitting, gave me hips and revealed that I had an un-flat bottom for goodness sakes! I was very much embarrassed.

"Don't worry, Kinoshita-kun! I have a good plan!" She told me before going into the bathroom herself. I breathed some sort of sigh of relief since she was going to be doing it too. We were outside the shop already and my legs were getting cold, even though we had black tights on.

"We're going to be skipping around the neighborhood to pass out flyers." She told me, her finger raised as if she was a teacher.

"We could've done that without the suits!" I yelled surprisingly.

"But it attracts more people... I thought it'd be a good idea." She said in a different tone now, looking downcast. I actually started to be worried that I had hurt her feelings. In a matter of seconds I wished I didn't.

"Y-yes, it's a good idea, but I'm a guy, Sophie-chan! These things just can't be. But today… Fine, we'll work together." I said in a rush hoping to make her feel happy. In milliseconds she was back to her regular self and smiling wolfishly.

"Ok! Since you want to~!" She said, getting a basket with flyers from inside, bringing one for me. I twitched, realizing I just fell for her trap and readily agreed with the situation. We made our way outside of the shop.

"Which streets are we going to cover, hmm?" I asked her as I looked left and right.

"These," She said, handing me a paper. I smiled during the brief hand contact, noticing that her hand was comfortably warm, something the outside weather was not. I looked oddly at the small piece of paper.

"So… Many… Streets." I mumbled, already sweat dropping.

"Yup! Let's start going already. Just… follow my lead and you'll know what to do." She winked at me and then started walking towards the end of the block.

"M-Matte!" I called after her, finding it hard to run in the red heels. The bad feeling at the pit of my stomach returned.


End file.
